Most of the experiments proposed in this grant will require production of lentiviral and AAV vectors. The goal of the Vector Core is therefore to produce research grade vectors to support the proposed experiments. This function will ensure the availability of vector preparations of high quality for experiments using AAV and lentiviral vectors in vitro and in vivo.